Musashi Miyamoto/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Musashi Miyamoto. Samurai Warriors 2 *"Only one can be the greatest. Guess who?" *"The way of the sword, I will perfect it." *"A new future is coming... for Japan... and for me." *"I am invincible!" *"There is no match for my blade!" *"You'll regret this!" *"You ready for this?!" *"None can match my skill!" *"My swords will cut through this darkness, and herald a new age!" *"Prepare... to be dazzled." *"Seems like I overestimated my self all the time!" *"I thought I was invincible. I had no idea!" *"Now I get it! Ha ha... It all makes sense now..." *"All right. I got me an enemy officer." *"This is going to be a walk in a park!" *"This joint is mine." *"Finally a chance to use my sword to end suffering! This is it!" *"I could almost learn a thing or two from you, almost." *"Your sword's just a blur!" *"It must be tough for you not to have my talent." *"It appears even I have my limits..." *"Thanks. I can't believe I needed assistance..." *"I got musou written all over me!" *"i am the greatest in all the land!" *"I still have much to learn..." *"I choose to live, for now..." *"The way of the sword... I will perfect it!" *"My sword shall open the way forward!" Empires Mode *"Hey! Your mama's so fat she's got her own daimyo!" Warriors Orochi *"Pretty good, huh?" *"Who's the best?" *"You'll regret this!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"None can match my skill!" *"Sit back and relax!" *"I am invincible!" *"My mastery of the sword knows no equal!" *"When I'm gone, you might actually be somebody!" *"I could use a good deputy in China. You want the job?" *"I guess you're not all talk after all." *"It must be tough for you to not have my talent." *"I could almost learn a thing or two from you. Almost." *"I ain't goin' down just yet!" *"Thanks. I could do with a sidekick!" *"I can't believe I needed help..." *"If you still want to surrender, now's your last chance!" *"I never admit defeat!" *"Heh... The sword has finally defied its master..." *"Even pound for pound, you're the best there is!" *"Ooh... I would not want to be on the receiving end of that!" *"Together, you and I will be unstoppable!" *"No one's gonna mess with you after this display!" *"You're almost as quick to the draw as me!" *"Three swords are better than two, huh?" *"See if you can keep up, chunky!" *"Hey... Stop throwing your weight around." *"My swords must be getting blunt..." *"Where'd you get the scar, tough guy?" *"Just when I thought I was the best, you come along!" *"How could I lose in a swordfight..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Only one can be the greatest. Guess who?" *"Count me in!" *"I'm the best there is!" *"We're invincible!" *"You're the best there is - except perhaps, for me." *"You and I are gonna take this world by storm!" *"Thanks. Great timing!" *"You're a real miracle worker!" *"You're certainly a lot stronger than you look." *"This is the spirit of the Yellow Turbans, huh?" *"It doesn't matter where we meet - you'll never cut me down." *"I'm not giving up - I'll make you see the truth." *"You'll never see what a sword can really do..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I must continue my quest to discover the true meaning of the sword!" *"I have no regrets. My sword is all I need." *"I shall find the innermost secrets of warfare through this battle!" *"I still have much to learn about the ways of the sword." *"At last, I have found the secrets of the sword through this battle!" *"I thought you could get some use out of this. I hope you'll take it." *"Now that's how you get things done around here!" *"I should've just handled it myself..." *"I crossed blades with numerous enemies in the last battle. I feel as if I am closer to learning the ways of the sword." *"I am pleased at having fought in so many battles. It is the fastest way to gain mastery over the sword!" *"My results in the last battle were sorely lacking... Next time, I promise to follow the path of perfecting the sword!" *"This food was prepared by a chef who has followed the path to mastery of his craft..." *"I am invincible!" *"My mastery of the sword knows no equal!" *"Amazing... You really are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Kojirō, your skills have no peer. But you slaughter too many people!" *"Your swordplay is phenomenal. You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are the true epitome of a warrior! A True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are the most ferocious warrior I have seen!" *"I can't die yet. Not when I still have so much left to learn!" *"Is that me? What's going on?!" *"Your strength is remarkable." *"Your form is excellent." *"Thanks!" *"Thanks for this!" *"You can't beat me." *"I lost..." *"Well done, Kojirō." *"I never thought I'd see you here..." *"That was great, Zhou Tai." *"Thank you, Zhou Tai." *"Looking sharp, Xu Huang!" *"Xu Huang, over here!" *"It's like watching a bloodthirsty lion in action." *"Nice to see you!" *"It's rare to find someone of your stature and strength." *"Your form is excellent. Just don't end up being nothing more than a slaughterer." *"Your help is most appreciated!" *"Thanks for this! This would have been rough by myself." *"You can't beat me. We know each other too well." *"I lost... But what did you find?" *"Well done, Kojirō. You cut through your enemies brilliantly." *"I never thought I'd see you here... But I'm glad you are." *"That was great, Zhou Tai. I'm not sure if even I could match your prowess." *"Thank you, Zhou Tai. You don't need to say anything. I already know!" *"Looking sharp, Xu Huang! Your training has paid off in spades!" *"Xu Huang, over here! It's a great relief to see you!" *"It's like watching a bloodthirsty lion in action. I just hope you don't sink to mindless slaughter..." *"I'm relieved to see you're as human as the rest of us." *"I have much to learn from you. I especially hope to one day learn your secrets of the sword." *"You're really good. You'll pass me one of these days if I don't keep up my training." *"Thanks for coming. I guess I still have much to learn..." *"Do you know how dangerous it is here?! Such recklessness..." *"This is... This is wrong!" *"My sword is not meant for slaughter." *"Your skills are admirable, Kojirō. I think you and I could have a good duel now." *"Thanks, Kojirō! Between the two of us, these punks don't stand a chance!" *"No one can match your speed, Zhou Tai!" *"You saved me, Zhou Tai. It's always nice to fight beside a reliable companion." *"You respect your enemies, and fight them fairly. I admire that." *"Thank you, Xu Huang. I'm a lucky man to have a warrior such as you by my side." *"I think you still have a warrior's pride beneath that cruel exterior." *"I guess you really do have a heart." *"I'll show you swordsmanship without parallel!" *"I can't believe I'm being pushed back... You... You'll pay for that!" *"The words on my back are weeping in shame at my poor performance. I'll have to bring out my best swordplay!" *"Even in a place like this, I have to fight you?" *"You have not lost your skill with the blade. It's like you have honed your abilities even further here in this evil land." *"There is more to swordsmanship than just cutting people down, Kojirō. Let me show you!" *"My sword cannot be bested, even by one as skilled as you!" *"There is some depth to your approach. To slice through that, it would take a master swordsman!" *"I see what your skills are all about, Zhou Tai. Now I will show you why I am a true swordsman!" *"Let's see what you learned in your training." *"I should have expected this from you, Xu Huang. Your attacks carry much more weight." *"You are not the only one who has improved. Watch the secret sword techniques I have learned!" *"With this sword, I will prove what it means to be the best swordsman in the land!" *"The way you fight, that is not swordsmanship. It is something more monstrous..." *"I can see that you are invincible, but don't forget... I have no equal in this land when it comes to use of the sword!" *"I'll accept any challenge. No one wields a sword better than I!" *"Xu Huang, at long last, we can have another test of skill!" *"Fate? What would you know about it?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall master the sword!" *"Let's go, Xu Huang! To become the greatest warriors!" *"Let's see which of us can defeat the most enemies!" *"Let's turn up the heat, Zhu Ran!" *"A place where meeting a god means defeating that god. I simply swung my sword, tens of thousands of times. Can I become strong enough to survive this place?" *"In the end, I only have my sword! I fought every one of them, one after the other! Gods? Legendary heroes? None of that matters!" Category:Quotes